That's Something
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Heavily edited. PWP. Shigure corners Kyo in the middle of his trig homework, wanting to play, and there's no way Kyo can get out of this one.


**Porn. Plotless smut. I like it, though, which is why it was revamped instead of deleted in my story purge. So, do enjoy!**

Kyo sat at his desk, his trigonometry homework out in front of him. Only half of it was finished, his pencil laying dormant in his tanned hand. He clenched it tighter, his eyebrow furrowing, as he heard a faint sound of whistling front downstairs. He couldn't fathom why he was so irritated with Shigure—but the man was so _annoying_! Earlier, the brunette had asked him if he had any plans to ravish Tohru after dinner and he'd had to fight (which was increasingly difficult because he _really _wanted to hit him) his natural instinct to slug him—or endanger his hopes of ever having children, either one. Of course he wouldn't touch Tohru—the cat curse was one thing, and another was that he was a better person than his cousin by far. He wasn't tempted by any means to pull his cock out every time he got within ten feet of a high school girl—or, for that matter, Yuki's brother Ayame.

"Kyo-kun?"

He adopted a dark expression. Of course the idiot had to come up just then, as his anger had been rekindled. "What do you want, you damn dog?" he snapped at the figure in the doorway, who laughed at him and came inside, his hands folded inside the sleeves of his yukata.

"Oh, Kyo, you wound me so!" he pouted dramatically, but when the pout smoothed itself out, it was replaced by an almost sadistic smile. Kyo didn't even want to know what he wanted, really, but it seemed Shigure was going to tel lhim whether he liked it or not. "Guess what?" Kyo had a very difficult time resisting the urge to bang his head on the desk.

"What?" he asked with a roll of the eyes. He knew from experience that the sooner he shut up and let Shigure carry on with whatever he wanted, the sooner he would be left alone.

"Yuki has a student council thing, until late-late." His tone was almost smug.

"So?"

"And Tohru is staying the night at Uotani-san's house." Kyo raised an eyebrow at him, feeling disturbingly like Hatori, but it got his point across, even if Shigure did little more than laugh at his expression.

"I repeat: so?" Shiguri chortled at his response, succeeding only in seriously getting on the redhead's nerves. "If you wouldn't mind, get to the point of this fascinating story, you sick bastard." Shigure smiled and Kyo was horrified to realize it was that slow, sexual smirk he adopted whenever Aaya was around. There was a slight difference between the casual, flirty smile he'd seen so many times around Ayame, however—this smile was pure sex in a single expression, the most perverted, disgusting… erotic thing Kyo had ever had witness to (though Shigure would never believe it, he wasn't a big fan of porn) and though he was certainly not gay or attracted to his _very male cousin,_ the look on his face went straight to the Sohma's groin.

"Kyo, I'm very bored, you know. And there's no one here to play with me…" Shigure trailed off suggestively. Kyo stood and inched toward the door that Shigure had abandoned, a feeling almost like fear curling in his lower abdomen. He refused to admit, even to himself, that the "fear" was more like lust.

Instead, he swallowed and forced himself to sound normal even as he tried to make a break for it. "Look, you damn lecher, this isn't the time to be playing one of your mind tricks," he said with a sneer, but Shigure just stepped closer, pressing him against the wall. He pulled his arms out of his kimono, placing a palm on the wall on either side of his head and blocking his chance for escape. "Shigure?" His voice had gone hoarse.

"Who said it was a game, Neko?" he murmured, leaning in and inhaling. "Mm… absolutely delicious. Have I ever told you that you smell good? You do. Almost woodsy, but entirely appetizing." He tried to fight, pushing at his chest, bu the dog was stronger than he looked. In a last ditch attempt to escape, he tried to duck under the redhead's arms only to have Shigure press his firm body to his own and he couldn't manage to pull away. He could feel the hard bulge of the brunette's erection pressing against his stomach and realized, which a sort of shock, how serious the dog was actually being.

"Hey!" he cried weakly, though realizing there was little point. "Shigure, leave me alone!" He nuzzled the crook between his shoulder and jaw, thrusting his pelvis up roughly. Kyo shuddered as he felt the man press a kiss to his throat and as Shigure shifted, the elder's erection brushed his own groin and he bit his lower lip, a blush dusting over his cheeks. He looked to the side, pulling away from Shigure slightly, who just smirked against his neck.

"Mmm… so you're not as stubborn as you act… that's good," he breathed. "Now, Kyo, do me a favor—touch yourself for me." Kyo's blush deepened in color and he shook his head fast, his hands pushing slightly against Shigure's chest once more.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he demanded though they both knew that his words were useless. Shigure just smirked and nipped at his throat, the erogonous zone that it was, and Kyo shuddered.

"Kyo, you know why you want to do that. You want me, don't you? You've always wanted me, even if you won't admit it to yourself. You know what I'm willing to sink to, Kyo," he whispered threateningly and all of the warning alarms Kyo had went off. "It would hurt, you know, if I just took you here against your will. You would bleed, and cry, but it wouldn't be so bad." Kyo was biting down hard enough to draw blood from his poor abused lip, but he still refused to make a sound. "You would like it, Kyo. Maybe not at first, but eventually, I would find your prostate and I would fuck you into submission. I would _make _you like it, Kyo, and you would beg me for it."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" he breathed, his voice tight, and Shigure chuckled.

"A promise, you beautiful little neko," he responded. "Or a threat, depending on how you view it. I will take you, Kyo, but it's you who decides whether I have to fuck you into submission—and you would look so sweet in that position, no doubt about that—or whether I hold you slowly and gently. It really is up to you."

Groaning, Kyo blinked back tears, but the hard line of his cock told Shigure he wasn't quite as devestated as he wanted to be. He was frightened, yes, but he was almost abnormally aroused. Shigure hadn't lied; he _had _wanted Shigure—only in theory, of course, because he'd never once considered that Shigure would ever want it the way he denied he did in dreams. "I'll do it," he choked out. "Okay? I'll do it." He heard a quiet 'aha' of triumph.

Shigure tugged on the button of his jeans, pulling them down so they pooled around his ankles and the brunette gestured for him to kick them off, which he did with an almost shy expression. It took one look from the dog and he reached down, embarrassed, warpping one hand around his erection, biting the inside of his cheek to muffle his moan. He hated how hard he was, his length flushed almost purple with the blood that had rushed there. Shigure watched, his eyes gloriously intense, as Kyo slid his hand up and down again, finally breaking and crying out as his finger brushed the sensitive head. His expression a mask of triumph, he interrupted Kyo only to pull his shirt off, revealing every inch of soft, tanned skin.

He continued to fist his erection, sweat beading on his forehead from the proximity and the physical exersion, sliding down the side of his face, until Shigure reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away. "I don't want you cumming until I'm buried balls-deep inside you, my little kitty," he murmured, nuzzling against Kyo's neck once more, his hand slipping down to massage one aching sac. His skin was flushed, glowing with it, mostly at the horrible realization that he could get so _hard_—for his cousin, a man nearly twice his age! But as Shigure licked a line up the side of his face, capturing little beads of sweat, he couldn't bring himself to care any longer.

Kyo sucked in a sharp breath as those lips trailed down his neck to his chest, down his stomach, briefly pausing at his navel to lick around the ring of it, his eyes on Kyo's the entire time. He let out a high whine from the back of his throat, feeling overheated, before crying out loudly as the tip of his erection was sucked into a devilishly talented mouth. He arched against his cousin's mouth, his hands locking in long brown-black hair.

"Dammit, Shigure—" he gasped as the dog sucked him in deeper, his hands fondling his balls and bringing him dangeroulsy, immaturely, to the edge. Kyo had been blown once before, by a novice high school second year whose only goal was to please him and he hadn't lasted long then—it was a wholly other thing to be with Shigure, who knew what he was doing down to the flick of his tongue, and he had to fight to stay in control, even as he was distracted by the sound of a bottle being uncapped. He kept it well, he thought—at least until one long, experienced finger (lubricated by the bottle he'd just heard being opened, he assumed) pressed against his anus and slid inside, just to the knuckle—and he lost it.

Shigure swallowed all of what Kyo gave him, his finger not ceasing at working its way inside of him, thrusting in and out gently until the red head felt the appeal of the friction, breathing harshly as his teenage stamina gradually hardened him once more. When he was positive that Kyo's virgin body had accepted the first, he slid another in and Kyo's breath hitched in pain. Eventually, though, it began to move with the first and his ragged breathing turned into pants, greedily gulping in air as his chest heaved.

He'd was beginning to think that while it felt nice, he could live without sex, until Shigure's finger scraped against _something_—his dazed mind labeled it as his prostate—and he collapsed into Shigure's arms, his knees too weak to hold him up. His voice was little more than little whines and sounds of pleasure.

"Does that feel good, kitten?" he whispered into Kyo's ear as he tentatively slid another finger in, _almost _unnoticed as the other two were pressing into his prostate abusively, beginning to work him relentlessly. Kyo could feel nothing but those fingers and the hot tear that scalded his cheek as it slid down, dripping off his chin onto Shigure's grey kimono. His world centered around those two feelings until the dog pulled the fingers out and he—reduced to the pathetic, sensation-craving teen he really was—whimpered in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun," Shigure murmured, pulling Kyo from where he was pressed between Shigure and the wall and turning them around, pushing Kyo onto his back. He gasped as his knees were pressed up against his chest, brushing one sensitive nipple, and he moaned. "Needy kitten," he chuckled.

"Put… it in!" he begged, unable to stand it. His pride was in pieces and without that to stop him, he gave in to the sensations assaulting him. He knew he'd be pissed at himself—and Shigure—in the morning, but just then he couldn't bring himself to care. He watched, amazed, as Shigure smiled, but the expression was softer somehow than it had been before. There was an unnamed expression behind the lust in his eyes and leaned down to kiss Kyo's lips sweetly.

"Gladly."

Kyo was glad that Shigure didn't treat him like he was fragile when he pressed himself inside, to the hilt, though his entire world, previously made up of pleasure and stars, was reduced to the burning, tearing pain that jolted up his spine. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it was supposed to hurt, but it didn't stop him from forcing a deep breath into his lungs before he nodded, allowing Shigure to move. Honestly, he was surprised Shigure had even waited.

The feeling of the elder Sohma inside of him quickly dominated his thoughts, turning from pain to pleasure to mush as Shigure accurately struck his prostate over and over again. He continued to thrust until Kyo could no longer see straight and he had to hold on to Shigure for dear life, it all ending until Shigure took a steady breath and plunged inside of him one final time.

He opened his mouth in a silent scream, arching against Shigure as he came just before the tightening of his passage milked his lover for all he was worth. Shigure slumped over him, taking care just enough not to crush him, and they both took a moment to breathe deeply, in and out.

"Have I mentioned that I love you, Kyo-chan?" Shigure murmured, shifting so that they laid together, pressed chest to chest on the floor, and Kyo yawned.

"Have I mentioned the feeling might be mutual?" he mumbled, falling asleep before the elder could get another word in edge-wise. It was a certainly new idea, him loving Shigure…

But it was true… at least that's something.

***(Outside)***

Yuki pulled away from the door with a smug smile, standing carefully enough to make sure he didn't make any sound and padded to his bedroom upstairs.

"Did they?" Tohru asked, sounding almost anxious. Yuki rolled his eyes at her and nodded, to which she giggled, clapping. "Well, I mean, that's kind of weird, but you know—good for them!" Yuki sat next to her on his bed, laying back with a smile.

"I agree," he said slowly. "Thought I'd hoped that Shigure might be decent enough a person to tell Kyo before getting physical." Tohru blushed and he laughed. "It wasn't like Kyo wouldn't have found out sooner or later, just—you get it. It's so _Shigure_, though!"

"I'm just surprised he actually did it. I thought they'd be old-old before Shigure admitted his feelings for Kyo," Tohru said, her cheeks still a light shade of pink. "But, hey—he did it. That's something." She shrugged. Yuki nodded in agreement. "Now I wonder when they'll go public?"

Tohru and Yuki laughed in harmony. "Probably in a week," they said in unison. "It won't be long until Shigure gets to tired of having to hide their relationship. He's so prideful, he'll be boasting about it within the week…" Yuki sighed.

"Can't wait to hear it," Tohru chuckled, but as Yuki pulled her down for a kiss, still smiling, she forgot all about the two in the room below them.

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
